Melted Ice
by Scrapbook-Of-A-Heart
Summary: Jamie Emby's cousin is extremly ill but nobody knows whats wrong with her, her only medication is Ice. Paul bullied Jamie and Embry now wont allow Paul to go near her but Paul just imprinted. Better than it sounds, many many twist!;
1. Chapter 1

**Melted Ice**

**P.P.O.V**

I really hate this; there I was, thinking I was going to Embry's perfectly normal birthday party. When she walked in, my life became about one person and I hated it…well I wanted to.

Note to self: Imprinting cause problems and solves them, so try make the situation better by shutting UP!

_I wonder what she's going to get me, I hope it something big! She's always got me something big! _

I had just phased and Embry was thinking to him self again. _Embry, what are you going on about? Idiot!_

_Hey! I heard that! _Embry exclaimed.

_Yeh, you were meant to! Idiot! So who were you going on about? _I asked, I'm not normally this interested but I've been bored lately.

_Jamie, my cousin, she used to be in your year when she lived here. She's like my little sister and she always makes the best prese-_ Embry stopped in mid-sentence. I didn't even realise though, because my mind was somewhere different. It was thinking back to the memory of Jamie.

Jamie was a fat UN cool girl, who was always by herself and I kind of…picked on her. My mind flicked back to the time I tripped her up in the corridor, the time when I spilt my milk all over her, the time I put a frog down her top.

I didn't even know that Embry heard my thoughts until he was on top of me, fighting me. _STOP!_ Said the Alpha, Sam, thank god!

_Sam! Did you not just hear what he did to her? She doesn't deserve that!_

_Yeh, I heard, but I can't do anything about that, other than get Paul to _apologise_ when he sees Jamie. _Sam said in the Alpha tone. God, I hate that tone.

_Paul, will go nowhere near her! I mean it Paul, don't talk to her! _And with that he went into the woods.

_OKAY…over protective much? I think so! _

_Paul! What you did to that girl was disgusting! How could you be so mean? I know you're not like that now but the sad thing is, you don't even regret it. _You know you've done wrong when you hear Sam 'disappointed' tone, and that's exactly the tone he was using.

_Sam…come on you've got to admit, putting the frog down her top was pretty funny._ I chuckled and was earn with a disappointed look from the Alpha dog.

He was silent for a moment before he answered, but when he did he had grin on his furry face. _You know what Paul? I think you had another reason for bulling Jamie, other than her having puppy fat and being UN cool. Now go on and phase back Jacob and Quil are taking over you're shift now._ What the hell did that mean? 

Right on time, I hear Jacob's thoughts. _Man, what up with Embry? It's his birthday tomorrow and now he probable going to be in a bad mood! Now my present is going to be ruined because I need him in a good mood! Why is he-_ Then I phased.

What the hell did Sam mean? _I think you had another reason for bulling Jamie._ WHAT THE HELL DID THAT MEAN!?!

Am I supposed to work it out? What? Wait of course there's no other reason other than her being fat! I bullied her because she was fat! End of!

By the way it wasn't puppy fat, believe me! Okay…maybe it was but so what she was still ugly.

"I HATE SAM!!!"

"Paul, get the hell out of bed! It's my birthday, oh Yeh!" Embry called bouncing on my bed.

"Embry, do you know, it times like these, I wish that the pack didn't live in a house together" I said with my teeth clenched jaw.

"Oh, I see how it is, you know I forgive you for something and you throw it back in my face, by not saying happy birthday!" Embry stomped his foot down like a five year old and turn his back to me.

I laughed a mumbled a "Happy birthday" on the way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Today as you can tell was Embry birthday and tonight we were having a party on the beach. Everyone was invited even the Cullen's. The Cullen's were now like family because Jacob imprinted on Nessie.

His party should be good, I hear Embry favourite band from England is coming. Don't get too excited though because they aren't famous "Yet". That's what Embry said anyway.

When I got out the shower Embry was waiting for me. "Paul, I'm moving out" I could tell he was sad about it but something told me that it was something he thought he needed to do.

I wonder why? "Why are you moving out? I thought we all agreed living together would be easier?" We had decided that, Sam didn't live here though he lived with Emily, next door. It didn't matter though because Emily would go shopping everyday and make dinner over here, so this house was basically the packs house. The imprints lived here as well; Kim lived here in Jared room, John lived here in Leah's room, Angie with Seth.

"Well, I'm moving in with my aunty, she needs help with my cousin." Embry explained.

"Oh, okay…Anyways shouldn't you be getting ready for PARTY?" I said changing the topic and hiding that I didn't really want him to go.

Wow. That's all I could think, the party on the beach was amazing! There was a massive white –A can't remember what it's called- tent and under it was the stage and a dance floor. There was bonfire not far away with chair surrounded it. I laughed out loud when I saw the chairs surrounded a bonfire, because Embry always liked a good story telling, so that must be why.

I looked around for my _date_ for the day. I didn't see her but I did see this sexy girl with legs up to her armpits. Figure to die for. Long blond hair, gorgeous hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Melted Ice**

**A/N- Okay so this story is really important to me. I know in the first chapter I gave quite a lot away but that's not the entire story seriously; there are so many twists in this story. It's quite scary. **

**I must tell you now this isn't your normal, girl's ill, boy falls in love with her, life take a dramatic turn THE END. It's more complicated than that…it also has a lot of vampires in.**

**Anyways so review! I'm going to shut up now…bye! Xx**

**P.s I know my grammar is real bad but just stick with me until I get a beta!**

**P.s I would also like to say thank you to…Cindy92, Tayfeen22, jblc77, SongOfTheDead, Invisible Truths, ReprimandedAngel**

**J.P.O.V**

Okay, I was on in five minutes.

Today was my Embry's birthday and my band and I were here to play at his party. I'm not much of a singer but Embry thought I was and wanted me to sing today. After all it was his birthday so I couldn't say no.

I'm actually moving back to La push, I've missed it. I think the only things I have missed are the rain- I love the rain- and Embry.

I hated school here, the people were mean and the teachers didn't teach. I mostly just hated it because I got picked on all the time, but since going to England to live, I've grown a backbone. I've lost all my puppy fat and learned that I'm a bitch when it comes to bullies.

"Jamie, it's time" Josh, the drummer of band said. I followed him but faced my back to the audience.

I held the microphone in my hand and said "Okay, so this Embry's favourite song at the moment…so here it goes"

_S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy.  
Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open  
My body is craving, so feed the hungry_

_I've devoting myself to you  
Monday to Monday  
And Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
Starting to feel just a little abused  
Like a coffine machine in an office (aaa)  
So im gonna go somewhere closer  
To get me a lover and tell you about it_

_There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Open up and set her free {auuuu}  
There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breath (inhales, exhales)_

_Sitting across the bar, staring right at her pray,  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way.  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent,  
The moon's my teacher, and i'm her student._

_To look at the single man I've got on me a special radar,  
And the fire department's hotline in case i get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
I'm having a very good time in the heat, very bad in the arms of a boy_

_There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Open up and set her free (auuuuuu..)  
There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breath (inhales, exhales)_

_S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise, breaths heavely  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breath_

Once I finished I heard everyone's laughter, I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. I took a peek of the audience and saw everyone looking at this one girl, who was glaring at them. _I wonder what that was about. A certain saying comes to mind 'If looks could kill'._

The band and I sang a couple of more songs, before the DJ came and took over. As soon as stepped of the stage, I was met by Embry.

"Hey Ice!" Ice was Embry nickname for me. "Hey Embry, happy birthday, are you having a good day? I've missed you so mu-" But before I could end my sentence I was pulled into a bone crushing and circulation stopping hug.

When he pulled back, he pulled me over to a bunch of tall, hot boys. "Everyone this is my little Ice" I glared at him for saying "little", Okay I am little but I think they can find that out for themselves without him saying it.

"Hey Ice" they all said in unison. They then introduced their self to me. Each one of them pulled me into a hug and each one of them were scorching hot and I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel the dizziness coming on, but I didn't want to say anything, I didn't want Embry getting overprotective over me and taking me home and ruin his birthday.

So I excused my self from the pack of boys, grab my back pack and walked over to a rock next to the sea. Slipping my shoes off, I looked in my bag for the box of ice.

You're probable wondering why I keep Ice in my bag. Well…I'm ill, but nobody knows what wrong, at first they thought I was allergic to the sun, but then they realised I get ill every time I come close to something hot, I can't eat or drink hot food, I can't go out in the sun, I can't sleep with a blanket over me…and well you get the idea. So basically the things I can eat are ice cold things, and that is why Embry calls me Ice.

I was trying to get the box of Ice open, but was struggling when I heard a low voice. "Would you like a hand?" Said a low husky but yet smooth voice.

"Yeh, please" I said turning around, handing this stranger the box. He opened it, in one go, which made me look like the fool.

I looked up to the stranger annoyed, and that's when I saw him. He was beautiful he had short black hair, chocolate pool for eyes, he was about six foot something and built like brick house.

He looked exactly like Embry and his friends but at the same time, completely different. He was beautiful.

"Hey, your ice right? I'm Paul"

**P.P.O.V**

"Okay, so this Embry's favourite song at the moment…so here it goes" a beautiful voice said. I quickly pulled my self of the girl I was kissing –I can't remember her name- and turn to face the stage. And at that moment everything went silent and the only thing I could hear was her, the only thing I could see was her. The only thing that mattered was her, and I knew that, she was going to be my life from then on.

She was extraordinary.

Once she was finished, Embry pulled into a hug and jealousy ripped through me, I was about to rip his head off. Then I realised, she was probable related to him, so I calmed down. After Embry hugged the life out of her, he pulled her to the pack and introduced her as Ice.

Is that her real name? If it is, cool **(A/N haha cool…get it? Sorry :s)** and it's a beautiful name, but if not then I know her name will be as beautiful.

I had no idea what had came over me but all I could think of was getting to know her, so when she separated from the pack and went to sit on a rock, I followed her.

When I was right behind, that's when I could smell her, it hard to put into words but she smelt like a beautiful burnt perfume, I know that doesn't sound very appetising but it was and I was lost in it.

She was trying to open a blue plastic blue box but was having trouble. Time to be the knight and shining armour, Paul don't mess it up. "Would you like a hand?" I asked, trying to sound sexy as possible.

"Yeh please" She said turning around. Her voice full with an accent but I couldn't name it. When she finally turned around, I got a better look. She had beautiful chocolate brown hair that came to her shoulders, beautiful brown eyes, she was tiny…I would say about four foot eleven? But never the less she was beautiful, no she was perfect.

I introduced my self hoping she can tell me who she is. "Hey, your ice right? I'm

Paul"

**A/N Okay, how was that? Like I said before I know there is a lot of spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes but just hold in there until I get a beta. **

**I don't like A/N unless there fun…so I'm going to make mine fun! Yey!**

**Okay…so we are going to have a little competition…I want to know if who has the most embarrassing party story and the winner can name a the new character that's coming in, this story okay? **

**Love**

**S.O.A.H **

**P.S review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey, party people there are some foul language, so apologies and there will be more foul language in future chapters…**

**Question…will have to change my rating up to an M? **

**Thanks to christy86**

**P.P.O.V**

_What fuck! Why her, why her, why her, WHY HER!! Stupid arsehole! For fuck sake! _

_If I knew she was going to look like that when I picked on her I would of never done it! I wish I could turn back time and…then maybe then I could convince my mom to allow me to live with my dad and then I would have never become a fucking werewolf and I would have never imprinted on her! _

_She hates me and now I hate myself! Why did she have to Embry's cousin? Why did she have to Jamie? Why did she have to be so damn pretty? Why did she have to be a bitch? _

_That's the problem…she a bitch to me and I deserve it! And now I've got to go make it FUCKING better! Grrrrr! _

"Paul" A voice called. _WHAT!! _ I knew who it was, without even looking at him…it was Edward. He's the only vampire I get on with I suppose…well the only one I allow to talk to me, all the rest are freaks.

"You okay? I saw what happened…that girls got hell of a swing on her" he said with a chuckle, he was now running beside me now. For the past hour I have been running in circles around her house…trying to decided if I should make it up to her or not.

_Does it fucking look like I'm okay Cullen? No! So why ask? I so confused I don't know if I want to like her but at the same time I want to love her. Why o why did I have to be a werewolf? Huh? I mean now I can't see who I damn please now because she all I want! She turning me into something I'm not within five minutes of knowing her! _

"That's what love does to you…"

_I'M NOT IN LOVE! Its this imprinting thing that making me like her!_

"Nah, I don't think it is…I think you bullied her for another reason…other than her being fat"

_Why does everyone keep telling me that!? _

"Because it's true, now go see her" _I can't Embry has banned me from seeing her and he would kill me if he knew I had imprinted on her. So don't tell him._

"Just go see her, Embry won't find out I promise" For some reason I believed him. He stopped running and then ran in the other direction. I also stopped because where he stopped was right in front of her house.

_Right you can do this! Yeh I can! Shit what do I say? "Hey, I was just checking to see if your hands alright after punching me…and also to tell you that I love you, but I don't want to" Yeh, real ice breaker Paul. Ice, I wonder why Embry called her Ice. _

I phased back into my human form and pulled some pants on. I walked up the drive stone driveway, and then knocked on the door.

"Two minutes!" I heard the angel call. Two minutes late –which seemed like two hours- she opened the door. The door opened slowly but then closed fast in my face. _Damn it Jamie!_ I knocked on the door again, but no one answered.

"Jamie please just open the door?" I asked, my voice pleading.

"No not unless you want another punch!" She said her voice in growl but you could hear the sadness init, clearly she was not happy. My heart sank into my stomach; I knew I needed to get her to open the door, so I can make her happy.

"Jamie…what ever I did in the past is in past now okay?"

"What?" I could hear the venom in her voice.

"It…it's i-in the past now" _Jeez, now my palms are all sweaty, why does she have such an effect on me?_

"Well, maybe it is in the past but its going to affect my future…So. Leave. Me. Alone" _Can't she just forget about it? _Even though I wanted her to forget about it, at the same time I didn't because I deserved to be treated like she was.

"Jamie, please open the door?"

"No"

_Last time I'm going to ask her_. "Please?" I begged.

"For fuck sake, no, I'm not the same chubby girl you used to pick on" _Believe me I know, maybe it would be better if she was._ "I have a back bone now and I'm not going to let you pick on me anymore."

_Is that what she thought I was going to do? I'm not going to pick on her!_ "Jamie, just like you, I've changed too. I'm not as self observed as I was; I'm not that big of an arse, as I was before. So please open the door?"

It was true since becoming a wolf I've change, and now that I think of it, I'm glad. I think.

"Embry talks about you…" She trailed off obviously thinking if she should continue. "He said that you're his best friend and you're a nice person but sometimes you hide it with all the girls. He said that you're a bit of a player…is that true?" She asked opening the door.

"I used to be but I've changed recently"

"How recently?" She asked in her sweet angel voice. "Did you change because you wanted to? Or because you had to? Tell me the truth"

_Shit! What should I say? _I didn't even need to ask my self that question because I already knew that I had to give her what she wanted and that is the truth.

"Because I had to, but now I'm glad I have." She smiled when I said this, she could tell I was telling the truth.

"PAUL WATSON!" A husky voice shouted at the top of his lungs.

**A/N -This one is quite short but don't shoot me! I did two updates in one day! I think that deserved a hug? Or better a review! **

**Tell me your embarrassing party stories or just any embarrassing story and I will pick a winner and the winner will name a new character in this story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Last chance to review with your embarrassing stories and win a chance to name a new character, you can also pick that character personality as well, so get reviewing! **

**I want to say thank you to ****jblc77 **** your story made cringe! **

**Back to the story….**

_Previously on Melted Ice…_

"_Embry talks about you…" She trailed off obviously thinking if she should continue. "He said that you're his best friend and you're a nice person but sometimes you hide it with all the girls. He said that you're a bit of a player…is that true?" She asked opening the door. _

"_I used to be but I've changed recently"_

"_How recently?" She asked in her sweet angel voice. "Did you change because you wanted to? Or because you had to? Tell me the truth" _

_Shit! What should I say? I didn't even need to ask my self that question because I already knew that I had to give her what she wanted and that is the truth. _

"_Because I had to, but now I'm glad I have." She smiled when I said this, she could tell I was telling the truth. _

"_PAUL WATSON!" A husky voice shouted at the top of his lungs._

_Shit! _I thought to myself. I heard his foots steps behind me and then stop when he was beside me.

"Nice to see you again Ice" Sam said politely. "Do you mind if I steal Paul of you?"

"What? Err right sure?" Her sweat voice came out as a question. _I might have hope yet._ I thought to my self.

"I'll see you soon Jamie?" I said as I look into her beautiful brown eyes. I captured them for a moment before she broke it and shut the door, with a quick "Bye". _Or maybe not!_

"Paul, what on earth are you doing?" Sam said in low menacing whisper.

Calmly I replied "I'm apologising like you said" _Quick reply Paul nice!_

"I thought Embry told you to stay away from her?"

_Shit, what should I say? _"He did…and I will…I just wanted to apologise, I sincerely thought I had to" _Paul you're a natural at this!_

There was moment silent before Sam gasped like a teenage girl finding out some real good gossip. "YOU IMPRINTED" He shouted.

"NO! Do be daft!" I gave a "Are you crazy" look and seemed to pull off because he didn't say anything afterwards. _What. A. Natural. I. Am! _

Note to self: I am a natural at lying. Keep bugging Jamie until she gives in to your awesomeness and becomes your awesome girlfriend.

Note to Paul: Keep dreaming!

**J.P.O.V**

_Because I had to, but now I'm glad I have. _I kept replaying that scene over and over again in my head.

_Maybe he has changed_ I thought to myself. _Or maybe I'm just gullible? _

_Maybe he's into karma and wants to make things right? Or maybe he just after you because of your bod? _

_Maybe Embry told him what kind of person I am and he wants to get to know the real me? Or maybe Embry guilt tripped him into saying he was sorry to me?_

_Maybe he likes you and always liked you but was too scared to show it and that's why he bullied you? Or maybe I'm a stupid cow for even allowing him in my head? _

"Yo, Ice where you at?" Embry's voice rang through the house. "In the kitchen!" I yelled back at him. I was currently watching TV in the kitchen and eating Ben & Jerry's cheesecake ice-cream.

"Let me guess you eating Ben & Jerry's cheesecake?" Embry yelled back not even in the room yet. Embry knew me so well, every day we would ring each other…but recently it's been night times because he has morning shifts at work.

"No…" I said with mouthful of it. Most people get brain freeze but I don't…I also don't ever get called…it's weird I know!

Embry cheery face popped into the kitchen and within a second he was sat next to me on the dinning table.

"Ice, why you leave my party so early?" he said clearly sad. By the way at this time it was 4:01 in the morning and I had left the party at 9:00 pm.

"I didn't leave early, I left at nine!"

"Yeh, but you are normally the last one on the dance floor…the last one there!" Embry exclaimed.

"Yeh, I know Em's but…I don't know how to put this but…did you know you and your friends are extremely hot?"

"Well…I don't know about them but I know I am-" I cut him "What annoying?" I said with a light laugh and playfully nudged him with my shoulder. Even by sitting next to him I could feel heat radiating off him. I moved my chair so I was now opposite him.

"No, Em…I didn't mean that! Hot as in temperature?"

One sentence, that all it took for Embry to shake like mad. "Sshh-poo!" Embry didn't like swearing in front of me.

"I forgot about that! I'm so sorry I should of hugged you or introduced you to them! I'm sorry Ice! Are you hurt? You feeling dizzy? Do you want me to leave? Can you feel the heat now?" Embry ranted on and on for this for another minute before I decided to stop him.

"Embry I'm fine now, I've got my ice cream, your fine to stay!" _Jeez over protective much? _I thought with a giggle.

"Well, if your sure then I'm going off to bed –I've been partying to hard- and you should do the same"

"Night" I said by trying to kiss him on the cheek but he swerved out the way so I couldn't. "Embry, I can kiss you! I'll just eat some more ice scream to calm me down"

"Nah not taking the risk…night" he blew me a kiss and then went of to bed with a "Love you".

I was on my way to get some Ice cream when I heard my name being called. "Jamie?"

I whipped my head around to be face to face with Paul. I quickly turned around and kept walking but this time I walked faster, but it was no use, with Paul long legs I would never be faster.

"Jamie" He sounded annoyed. "Can we at least be friends?" He asked…more like pleaded. I turned to see if he look sincere and planned to turn away straight away but like the day before he held me with his eyes.

_Oh those eyes!_ "Can we?" he asked again.

"Nah, Paul, I don't think we can." I broke the trance I had with his eyes and looked at the floor as said this. "I would have to like you as a person to have you as a friend"

"Well how do you know if you like me as a person if you don't know me?" That got my attention. I whipped my head around to see him behind me sitting on a bench patting the space beside, asking me to sit next to him. I thought about turning away and carry on walking, I did! But it was like he put a spell on me and I had to do as he said.

"Great! Let's play 20 questions" He said his face full with joy.

"How do you play?"

His face scrunched up, confused. "What you don't know how to play?"

"Nope sorry, I have had countless of girlfriends to play with" I didn't mean to say that but I didn't want him thinking he could talk to me and everything was all handy and dandy.

He was quite for a while before answering. "I would be worried if I you had" He said with a laugh. _Is he against gays?_ "Not that you being a lemon is bad! Just that I hope your not because then that would be weird well not weird just wrong well not wrong just DARN IT!" He started to shake…real violent.

"Paul it's fine…just tell me how to play" I placed one hand on his shoulder and he seemed to relax under it.

He took a deep breath in before he spoke again. "Okay, I ask you two question and you get one in return."

"Well that doesn't seem fair?" I said.

"Well that's the rules of the game…the boys always get one question more than the girl." He said looking straight into my eyes.

"What are sexist now?"

"No…I didn't make the game up! If you want two questions as well then you can have them"

"Nah, you're alright" he started to shake again but then took a couple of breaths in and out.

"Okay…so where did you use to live?"


End file.
